Andromeda
Nombre: '''Andromeda * '''Nº de miembros: 5 activos, 4 ex-miembros * Lugar de origen: '''Granada * '''Fecha de creación: '''Febrero de 2013 * '''Tipo de covers: Principalmente Kpop We are bulletproof, we are Andromeda Historia Origenes Todo comenzó un día del Noviembre de 2012. Dos chicas, tras ver la dance de Sherlock (SHINee), tuvieron la idea de crear un grupo donde poder cumplir su sueño común: el baile. No fue hasta Febrero de 2013, después de haber buscado entre conocidos y amigos, cuando apareció por fin Andromeda con seis integrantes casi desconocidos entre ellos. La gente creyó que este proyecto no llegaría a buen puerto y que sería algo pasajero, pero ellas tenían un plan y no iban a dudar en seguir con él. Se podría decir que fue Andromeda la que las eligió y no ellas las que eligieron a Andromeda. 2013, 2014 y 2015 los años de las 3 B (Baches, Bajas y Bienvenidas) En Ocrubre de 2013 Laura se marchó (Una de las dos que decidieron empezar con esto), pero llegó Nix que debido a una grave lesión tuvo que permanecer inactiva durante mucho tiempo. Por esta época, Mew comenzó a alejarse de ellas, saliendo definitivamente del grupo a principio de 2014. En Marzo de este mismo año, Nix pudo reincorporarse y comenzar a bailar con nosotras, además una más fue aceptada en el grupo siendo seis en total. En Abril subieron al escenario Voodoo doll después de una serie de ensayos incomodos, de peleas entre las integrantes por la disconformidad sobre la cover elegida, de un año lleno de exámenes para las de segundo de bachiller y otras circunstancias. Esto supuso un gran golpe para el grupo y al ver que la tensión seguía, se tomó la decisión de expulsar a la nueva integrante y volver a ser las del principio. En Agosto se volvió a dar una oportunidad a Mew, que acabó siendo expulsada a principios del 2015 después de añadir más tensión a los ensayos y seguir igual que cuando se fue, y JN fue admitida. A principios de 2015, JN abandonó el grupo y para recuperarla se decidió crear otro grupo, acabando con Andromeda. Los ensayos cada vez se volvían menos serios, teniendo más descansos que bailes así que cansada JN volvió, en Abril, a marcharse del grupo sin darle oportunidad al cambio que se aproximaba. Al mismo tiempo N (líder hasta ese momento) decidió tomarse un descanso, quedando inactiva. La nueva Andromeda En plenas vacaciones, Andromeda recupera su nombre y se decide comenzar una nueva etapa con un canal nuevo, con la web modificada y con colores distintos en el logo. Los ensayos empezaron por fin a ser serios (sin olvidar las risas ni las bromas que son el pan de cada día en el grupo) y consciente de ello, tras haber venido de visita a algunos, JN volvió al grupo de nuevo. Covers Época antigua (Canal antiguo): # Beautiful Night - Beast (Marzo de 2012 Ficzone - Marzo de 2013 Grabación) # Ice Cream - Hyuna (Princesa - Marzo de 2013 Grabación) # Oppa Oppa - Donghae y Eunhyuk (Mew y KR - Marzo de 2013 Grabación) # I'm the best - 2NE1 (Ori - Marzo de 2013 Grabación) # Tell me Tell me - Rainbow (N - Marzo de 2013 Grabación) # Sexy Love - T-ara (Octubre de 2013 JW) # Kpop Madley - Kiba, Rock ur body Vixx, Rocking Top, Neverland U-Kiss, Everybody SHINee, Fantastic Baby bang, Growl EXO y What's happening B1A4 (Noviembre 2013 Salón del manga de Andalucía - Diciembre 2014 Grabación) # Boy in Luv - BTS (Ori - Marzo de 2014 Salón del cómic) # Voodoo Doll - Vixx (Abril de 2014 Ficzone) # Uh hee - Crayon pop (Mew - Agosto de 2014 Grabación) # Back - Infinite (Ori - Octubre de 2014 JW] # Watcha doin' today - 4minute (Noviembre de 2014 Salón del manga de Andalucía) # Never Ever - Ji yeon (JN - Noviembre de 2014 Grabación) # Happiness - Red Velvet (JN y Mew - Diciembre de 2014) # Kpop Madley 2 - Blacklist y L.E, Sugar Free T-ara, War of hormone BTS, Sherlock SHINee, Overdose EXO, Up & Down EXID, Crazy 4minute y Come back home 2NE1 (Marzo de 2015 Salón del comic) Época nueva (Canal nuevo): # Rewind - Wonder Girls (Sky y KR - Octubre de 2015 JW) # Catch me if you can - Girls Generation (JN - Noviembre de 2015 Salón del manga de Andalucía) # Psycho - History (Noviembre de 2015 Salón del manga de Andalucía) # Hate - 4minute (JN - Febrero de 2016 Grabación) # Butterfly, Dope, Run - BTS (Ori - Febrero de 2016 Mangafest Granada) # Knock - Nasty Nasty (Sky y KR - Febrero de 106 Mangafest Granada) # Fiestar - Mirror (JN - Abril de 2016 Grabación) # Produce101 - Bang Bang (JN - Abril de 2016 Grabación) # Block B - Very good (Abril de 2016 FicZone) Integrantes Miembros activos: KR, JN, Nix, Ori y Pi Ex-miembros: Laura, Mew, N y Ri Curiosidades * Lema: We are bulletproof, we are Andromeda. * Juego favorito: Guess de MV. * '''Lugar favorito: '''Suelo. * KR creó el logo. * Pi pasó el logo a ordenador y diseñó el blog. * Antes, durante y después de lo ensayos siempre están comiendo. * JN es la cabra del grupo. * Ori es el pato del grupo. * Nix y Pi son las que menos frases andromedianas (sección de twitter) tienen. * KR es la que más frases tiene. * Ori es la maknae pero no duda en meterse con las demás. * Todas salvo Ori tienen la misma edad. * KR es el virus del grupo, las metió a todas en el rap underground coreano. * JN es el miembro del grupo que más veces se ha ido y ha vuelto. * Nix y JN son las que hacen más covers de chicas. Enlaces Youtube: Andromeda Twitter: Grupo - KR - JN - Nix - Hero - Ori Facebook: Página - Facebook Vine Blog